


but why

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	but why

(Yeah I heard rumors about things but I'm sure he was really nice) -

but

but

 _why_ would you say _but_ -

_but what_

He's gone (dead), and he

is. (always will be) and don't belittle his

 _humanity_ because there is no reason to

apologize for seeing his faults because they are not

 _faults_ anymore, they are

 _facts_ and we must preserve and treasure every

one of those because it is the sum of

 _him_ and there is

nothing wrong with his life because it has been crystallized and finished so why

_ apologize _


End file.
